En realidad si me molesta que tu tengas pastel
by padfoot-nana
Summary: -En realidad si me molesta que tu tengas pastel.-fue toda su contestación antes de sentir esa dulzura en sus labios. L x Light. Apto para todos los públicos de momento.


Si, si, lo sé… Nana continúa tus fics, no escribas nada nuevo, sigue los que tienes empezados. NO! No puede ser… Sinceramente, los tengo escritos con su continuación, pero he perdido el documento. Entonces… No sé, me dio por escribir esta locura. ¿Qué locura?

Yo lo **advierto**: este one contiene **yaoi**, es decir, relaciones **chicoxchico**, aunque no, no tiene lemmon, pero si una **gran cantidad de cursilerías **(de esas que no van conmigo pero que aunque odie, siempre acabo poniendo) y si no te gusta ya le estás dando a la flechita de arriba de la página, si, esa, la de retroceso, lárgate sin comentar, si no te gusta no leas pero las ofensas te las guardas ¿eh, bonit?

Si, si, es de la sección Death note de nuevo, pero es que no me rindo aunque **Death Note no sea propiedad mía** (eso me lo recuerda cada día mi hermano, mis amigas y mi gato, el cual sospecha que estoy loca…_ el resto ya saben que lo estoy._) sino propiedad de **Ohba** y **Obata**. Las canciones son de sus respectivos autores.

Y ahora sí, después de dedicárselo a mi queridísima Lunn (si, a ti, chica.) y a mi hija preciosa Hell (si, si, también a ti, chica pervertida, no, esta vez no hay lemmon.)

"En realidad si me molesta que tu tengas pastel."

"_Llueve… Y las aceras están mojadas… Todas las puertas están cerradas… Que fue de todos aquellos besos… Llueve… y en mi ventana te echo de menos… la lluvia cae sobre los tejados donde fuimos más que amigos, recuerdo que dormimos al abrigo… del amanecer, los bares han cerrado ya no hay copas… la lluvia hoy mojará mi ropa, si no estás aquí…_"

-¿Qué escuchas, Light-kun?-preguntó la voz de un L curioso que se asomó por el hombro de Light, intentando ver lo que ponía en la pantalla del i-pod del adolescente. Light lo miró de reojo.

-Nada que te importe.-respondió Light, girando la silla para mirar por la ventana. Curiosamente también llovía. L desistió y se sentó en su silla, mirando su ordenador y dejando al adolescente continuar a su ritmo, ignorando por completo el caso. Light no quería hacer nada más, ya le cansaba eso de investigar un caso que era tan difícil como para averiguarlo. Vale, no era _tan_ difícil, pero a Light le aburría.

Llover. Llover demasiado. Llovía y llovía, Light se revolvía en la silla leyendo alguna cosa en unos papeles y en la pantalla, apenas fingiendo prestar atención a las letras del caso Kira. Mordió el bolígrafo, echar de menos a alguien debía ser algo complicado para todo el mundo. Bueno, el no tenía a nadie a quien echar de menos. Debía ser bonito… o no. Se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo unos instantes y una oleada de pensamientos pasó por su mente. ¿Y si L faltaba algún día? ¿Echaría de menos entonces al "pequeño" Ryuuzaky? Quién sabe… probablemente si.

Toqueteó los botones del mp4 y de golpe empezó a sonar una canción bastante distinta de la anterior. Una canción también española, una canción… distinta.

"_Ni una palabra hoy no sé qué decir, en mi cabeza no encuentro un do re mi cuando te marchas se apaga mi inspiración, desafina sin ti… Tú no lo sabes, pero me hace vibrar, la melodía que cada día me das, el ritmo de mi guitarra mantiene el vibrar, quiero estar donde estés tu… Y al escuchar el eco de tu voz surgen las notas en mi interior tu pones ritmo a mi corazón tu eres mi canción…_"

Vale, Light se tendría que plantear cambiar un poco las canciones de su mp4, cada una de ellas le recordaba a Ryuzaky y no sabía por qué L le hacía sentir esas cosas. Cuando L no estaba presente sentía que algo le faltaba aunque, claro, pocas veces estaban separados, apenas cuando había que ducharse o cambiarse de ropa.

Pero era en esos momentos en los que Light pensaba en si L se caía en la ducha y se moría… ¿qué haría él? Ciertamente, lo necesitaba demasiado, como amigo, como persona, como compañero… Esto estaba siendo muy fuerte, no, no, no. L no le podía hacer sentir eso, no como persona, no podía ser que le acelerase las pulsaciones con su proximidad.

Negó con la cabeza y cambió de canción de nuevo, con un gesto de desánimo.

Sin embargo L comenzaba a notar que a Light le pasaba algo. Light se removía todo el rato como si no encontrase una posición cómoda, pero a L no le importaba demasiado, comía tranquilamente el trozo de tarta que tenía delante.

"You and me, we couldn't stand being normal  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
We both laugh, at the most random situations  
That's the key, baby don't you agree?"

Nada, ni siquiera los Plain White T's le hacían quedarse tranquilo. Light dejó de mirar la pantalla y se quedó mirando a L fijamente, pensando de nuevo. No, él y Ryuzaky no podían soportar ser normales, no podían sentirse iguales al resto de la gente, odiaban perder, eran una buena pareja de amigos. Amigos. Se arrancó, literalmente, los auriculares de las orejas para dejar tirado el mp4 encima de ese escritorio y levantarse precipitadamente, olvidando por unos instantes la fina cadena que le hizo recobrar la compostura y volver a su lugar, no se podía alejar demasiado. De L. Ese era su problema, necesitaba alejarse de L. Ryuzaky lo miró sonriendo antes de reclinarse de nuevo en su silla e ignorar a Light.

Sin embargo Light no paraba de moverse de nuevo, ahora la música se creaba dentro de su cabeza, sin importar cómo, simplemente estaba ahí, sonando, como si aún tuviese ese reproductor enganchado a la cabeza. Suspiró y se inclinó sobre la mesa a modo de aburrimiento, mirando a L comer de ese pastel de fresa tan apetitoso.

-¿Qué pasa, te molesta que yo sea el único aquí que tiene pastel?-preguntó de golpe el ojeroso, dando otra cucharada a su pastel.

-Sí, me molesta que solo tú tengas tarta.-contestó Light un poco furioso. L se rió de algún chiste privado a espaldas de Light, el previsible Light. L cortó otro pedazo más de su porción de pastel y se lo iba a llevar a la boca.

Light probablemente no lo aguantó más, se levantó y tomó a Ryuzaky por el cuello de la camiseta, haciendo que la cucharilla cayese de nuevo sobre el plato del que no se había alejado demasiado, un ruido estridente y metálico del metal contra la porcelana. Y un sabor dulce inundando los labios de Light, quien, con un arrebato de furia por parte suya y una acción inesperada de L, había acabado siendo besado por el detective.

Cuando dejaron de besarse fue Ryuzaky quien rompió el silencio repentino.

-Creo que ya has probado mi tarta… Así que ya no has de estar incómodo en tu silla tan confortable.-comentó, haciendo ademán de volver a su sitio, Light se lo impidió pero bajo la atenta mirada de L tomó la cuchara que se había caído y se la llevó a la boca, comiendo de esa dulce tentación que el detective no paraba de comer todo el santo día.

-Me quedan varios "dulces" por probar, Ryuzaky…-soltó Light, volviendo a su recién descubierto vicio dulce, tarta mezclada con L, un placer infinito. Y de un golpe se desenchufaron los altavoces del mp4 que continuaba sonando.

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"

Con banda sonora de fondo, Light continuó descubriendo cosas, descubriendo que probablemente él mismo sintiese lo que las canciones decían y descubriendo que probablemente L ya lo supiera desde hacía tiempo. El amor puede ser incontrolable siempre que existe, pero es dulce y amargo a la vez y la cara dura de la moneda a veces te puede llevar a descubrir la otra. A pasar de un "solo amigos" a un "algo más que amigos".

Vale, nunca admitirá Light que fue L quien rompió la pequeñísima distancia que los separaba, nunca admitirá L que le alegró poder arreglar la molestia de Light.

_Lo único que admitirán es que lo que sucedió a continuación hubiera sido menos interesante sin esposas._

Apuesto a que todas las pervertidas mentales imaginarán cosas impuras al leer la última frase. Ahora depende de vosotras que escriba o no escriba el Lemmon. Depende de los comentarios que reciba. ;D En fin…

Nos leemos! =D

(Recuerda, cada vez que lees sin dejar comentarios, muere un lindo gatito al que apunto en mi death note.)


End file.
